Retazos
by Heat Spark
Summary: Pedacitos de tiempo iluminados con una lupa.


**Nota de autora: **Vale, son viñetas. Como dice el resumen "pedacitos de tiempo iluminados con una lupa". Del futuro al pasado. Les agradezco por leer y recuerden dejarme un review si no tienen demasiada flojera. Me inspiré con una canción de Nightwish.

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil no es mío. Pertenece a alguien llamado Capcom, ¿qué? ¿Que no es un nombre? Vaya, las cosas que se aprenden hoy en día.

* * *

Chris respira hondo, se aclara la garganta y mira hacia la cámara. Nunca le han gustado.

— La muerte es la ganadora en cada guerra. —Sentencia con seguridad. En todas las misiones en las que ha participado siempre hay objetivos neutralizados. Pocas veces tuvo que dejar a más de un décimo de los enemigos con vida. — No hay nada noble en morir por tu religión, por tu país, por ideología, por fe… —la voz se le quiebra, aprieta los dientes y vuelve a respirar. Realmente desea que esa entrevista se lleve a cabo. Que haya algo más que su testimonio y las memorias de los que los conocieron para recordarlos.

Ha tomado una serie de malas decisiones y tendrá que vivir con ellas, pero para los que ya no pueden hacer eso debe haber una forma de decirles que sus decisiones no fueron del todo malas. Que no estuvieron ni un poco equivocadas.

— Por otro hombre, sí. —Él habría muerto por Piers Nivans, si lo hubiese dejado. Habría muerto por cada uno de los hombres que estuvieron a su cargo y entiende que ellos pensaron lo mismo antes de dar sus vidas por él.

...

Jake mira su pistola. Es de bajo calibre y le será difícil usarla para detener cualquier cosa inusualmente resistente, como todo lo que se ha estado topando últimamente, pero sigue siendo útil.

— El hombre que soy, las cosas que he hecho. Por lo menos ahora todo tiene un poco más de sentido. —La guarda y cierra el casillero, se apoya sobre éste y suspira. Su padre no fue un aprovechado, era más que eso, era un monstruo demente que casi destruye el mundo. Cómo le gustaría no tener parentesco con Albert Wesker y poder decirle al niño que dejó hace muchos años atrás que jamás se convertirá en el hombre que su padre alguna vez fue.

Escucha el casillero de su compañera ser cerrado con fuerza y la mira a los ojos. Confundido.

— ¿Qué? —Está molesta por algo, eso es seguro.

— Puedes culpar a tu padre todo lo que quieras. Pero en algún momento tendrás que asumir la responsabilidad por tus propios actos.

El empujón, la puerta azotada y los pasos apresurados le llegan como golpes. Golpea el casillero. ¿Cómo puede simplemente "ser él mismo" cuando no sabe ni quién es?

Nunca le ha tenido que decir a Sherry que deje de decirle que sabe cómo se siente, porque nunca le ha dicho tal cosa. Pero él sí que sabe cómo se siente ella. No le parece razonable que una persona sepa lo que siente otra, ¿cómo sería eso posible? Pero cuando está a su lado sus opiniones cambian. Se transforman.

Al salir de la habitación, Sherry le mira un momento antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? ¿O juzgar a un monje, pordiosero, prostituta, político o malhechor? Yo soy, tú eres, y todos ellos también.

...

Piers echa a correr antes de echarse sobre el césped y dar una vuelta hacia la derecha. Quiere ser militar como su padre, su abuelo y su bisabuelo. Le emociona el hecho de serlo. No se ve haciendo otra cosa, así que se levanta de inmediato y sostiene un arma invisible para apuntar a un enemigo invisible, con ayuda de su imaginación logra dar un tiro limpio en el pecho.

Porque el pequeño estadounidense sabe que uno dispara para salvar, no para matar a alguien bueno, sino para darle una oportunidad a las futuras víctimas de alguien malo.

Su abuela le indica con un gesto que se acerque a ella y, cuando la distancia desaparece, le sonríe dulcemente.

— Roger, querido, deja de trabajar, ve a jugar, olvida cada regla. —Se inclina suavemente hacia delante y le acaricia la mejilla. Conoce la preocupación que prevaleció en ella cuando no tuvo noticias de su pareja durante meses, ve la tristeza en ojos de su nuera cada vez que su hijo participa en campañas largas y no quiere eso para la enamorada del pequeño Piers. No quiere preocuparse por otro hombre de la familia otra vez. — No hay miedo en un sueño.

Le revuelve el cabello.

Él se ríe. No tiene miedo en lo absoluto.

* * *

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
